Unwished Paradise
by unknown20troper
Summary: Norm/OLDER!Imaginary Gary. Norm's lamp falls to Unwish Island and Gary rubs it. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **On the Clichés thread, by Avoided Plots/Pairings, I meant Plots/Pairings that Don't Exist But Should Exist. Sorry for the confusion! Constructive criticism is welcomed, particularly on characterization. If anyone is out of character, please tell me. If you have a problem with pedophilia, don't worry. This fanfic is set more than thirteen years after canon, so Imaginary Gary is mentally and physically an adult.

**Pairing: **Norm/AgedUp!Imaginary Gary

* * *

_**Unwished Paradise**_

The lava lamp fell to Unwish Island with a thump.

Inside of it, Norm winced. He was glad not to smell Jorgen's fecal matter anymore, but falling from such a height hurt, even if you were in a lamp.

"Cool seventies lamp," said Imaginary Gary, rubbing it.

Norm funneled out of the lamp, wondering where he was and who was going to be his master this time.

He was met with an incredible sight. Millions of Timmy Turners were enslaved to various humans, and extraordinary creatures. He also noticed that they all seemed to be at a tropical island resort.

Norm wanted to know where this place was, and he wanted to have fun there too, but Norm knew the world didn't work that way for him. He granted the wishes, and his masters had the fun.

"I'm Norm the Genie! You have just got three wishes!"

Imaginary Gary was shocked. Wasn't he an unwished wish himself? Then, he remembered how he used to have control over Cosmo and Wanda. Yep, unwished wishes could have wishes.

However, did he have anything to wish for?

"Nice island," commented Norm, trying to break the silence.

"It's Unwish Island. You an Unwished Wish?"

Norm couldn't help but notice the man's buckteeth as he talked, which reminded him so much of Turner's. Norm decided to gaze at his spiffy black hair instead.

"I'm a genie. G-E-N-I-E!" said Norm, feeling rather annoyed.

"Then, why are you here? Hate Tim-Tim too?"

"Yeah," answered Norm. "He won't let me escape my dang lamp!'"

"Wanna join the club?" asked his master. "Dark Laser and a few other members left several years ago…"

Norm was shocked into silence for a few minutes, before responding, "Duh. This place is awesome! You're serious, right?"

"Yeah," replied his master. "I'm Imaginary Gary. King of the Cool. You're Norm the Genie, right?"

"Yeah," replied Norm. "I did say so."

"Well then, Norm, welcome to the club."

Norm smiled and GONGed himself into a beach chair.

A Turner waiter approached him.

"What will it be, sir? The I Hate Timmy Burger? The Timmy's a Jerk Chicken Sandwich, or the I'd Like to Club Timmy Club? And instead a tip, you can punch me in the head."

"Is there any coconut milk?" asked Norm. "This is a tropical island."

"Its not on the menu," answered the Timmy clone. "The other Unwished Wishes used to only have coconuts to eat, so they got sick of them."

Norm punched the Turner waiter in the head. Hard. He figured that was a good a reason to punch it as the reason that the Turner waiter had mentioned.

GONG!

Coconut milk.

No idiotic fairies complaining about how he had hurt their godkid. He might as well be free. Norm shut his eyes in contentment.

Then, Norm remembered one thing that he needed to be truly content.

"Are there any dames here?"

"Only Hair Razor," replied Imaginary Gary. "She thinks its her mission to wreck everyone's do though."

Norm groaned. He didn't want to sleep with someone who thought it was her lifelong mission to wreck everyone's hair.

"Don't worry. You've got powers," replied Imaginary Gary. "You can turn anyone you want into a girl."

"Including you?" asked Norm playfully.

"Yeah, I guess, I did say anyone," said Imaginary Gary, blushing. "What, do you want to?"

"Nope, just curious," replied Norm. "As for your wishes: One: normal-sized teeth. Two: coconut milk on the menu. Three: my freedom."

"Normal teeth, sure, but no-co-nuts to coconuts. Your freedom? Why? From what?"

"Turner never agreed to that. My cold and damp lava lamp. I'm enslaved to whoever rubs it, and when I'm not enslaved, I'm trapped."

Imaginary Gary knew how that felt. He had been trapped in Tim-Tim's head for five years before escaping, getting stopped by Tim-Tim, and ending up Unwish Island. Unwish Island used to be quite a bad place, before Tim-Tim fixed it too.

"Come on, Imaginary! Make Wish One!"

"Ya mean your freedom?"

"Nope, but that'll do," replied Norm, feeling shocked.

"I wish you were free!"

GONG!

Norm grinned. Finally, he was free!

"And as a thanks – and so my eyes don't get strained – I'll magically fix your teeth!"

GONG!

Norm was relieved that Imaginary Gary's teeth were no longer was an eyestrain.

Norm smiled and closed his eyes. Unwished Island sure was awesome!


End file.
